


Test

by Callmyname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: I am just seeing how this works





	1. Chapter 1

original fiction ideas


	2. Gotchas to sort out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline of plot  
> Character names  
> Significant dates  
> research needed  
> Working environment
> 
> Yeah .. Writers block.

Years outline


	3. Random ideas - flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying.  
> Escaping  
> Predators   
> Evolution  
> Bone structure  
> Colouration  
> Nutrition

My archaeologist is examining what is left.  
How hot


End file.
